Through Hermione's Eyes: The 5th Year
by TheStek
Summary: **Chapter Eight Uploaded!** It starts during the summer before the gang's 5th year at Hogwarts, and obviously told by Hermione, not Harry. And yes, some romance has started...R/R
1. So Many Letters

A/N.  So yeah. None of this is mine, except for perhaps the plot, and a few new characters of my own later.  La la la….hope you all like! 

Chapter One  ::  So Many Letters

"Hey Hermione! Let's play Wizard's Chess…"

"Oh, come on, you don't want to do that! You want to eat some chocolate frogs with me!"

"No you don't…"

Hermione suddenly awoke with a start.  _What a strange dream. If only I could remember who those two people were…they seemed so familiar._ Hermione looked at the clock on her nightstand.  It was three in the morning. She had been having odd dreams for several nights in a row now.  They were keeping her awake and she didn't really remember who were in them, she only remembered what happened.  In her first dream a few nights ago, she was going down one of the halls at Hogwarts when she couldn't decide to go with one person to the Gryffindor common room, or to go with another person to the Library.  In the second, two people were both asking Hermione for her help on homework, one in Potions, the other in Charms.  _Maybe I'm doing too much homework before bed…Professor McGonagall did ask for only one scroll on "Why You Should Not Transfigure Animals Without Research," and I've already done four… but then again, I always do this much homework before bed, why would it be bothering me now?_

After a few minutes of pondering, Hermione decided that she probably wasn't doing _enough _homework, and so that's why she is dreaming oddly. She fell back to sleep with no problem. 

The next morning, Hermione didn't remember the dream from last night, but she did remember that next week is Harry's birthday.  _Gosh, what could I get him? Maybe I'll ask Ron, perhaps we could do something special for Harry together…_

She decided to owl Ron, since she knew that he never receives regular muggle mail.  Even though she didn't have an owl, she was lucky enough to find an Owl Post Office not too far from her house last year.__

_Dear Ron,_

_Hello! How's your summer been? Well, as I am sure (and I hope) you know, next week is Harry's birthday! I thought perhaps the both of us could do something special for Harry this year.  I don't really know the wizard world very well, and I thought maybe you could think of something.  Have any ideas? Write back as soon as you can!_

_Love, Hermione_

As she started to walk off to the local owlery, she began to think about how much she misses her two best friends.  She hadn't talked to them since they departed from the Hogwarts Express.  She wasn't offended that they weren't writing to her, boys will be boys, but she was especially worried because she knew that Voldemort has risen, and his number one target is Harry.  She has been trying to keep up with everything through the Daily Prophet, but she would feel better if she heard straight from Harry or Ron.  _Well,_ Hermione thought, _by me writing to Ron, he's got to write back to me._

The owlery was just like the one in Hogsmeade except it was a little bigger and had a few more owls.  Although there were times when Hermione wished she had an owl, she was still very happy with Crookshanks.  He was always good for company.  At the owlery, it was very busy.  Everyone was trying to owl letters all at the same time.  The old man working there seemed incredibly overwhelmed.  Hermione decided she would just wait for the crowd to die down, seeing that she was in no hurry.  As she was looking at all the owls, she noticed how many were gone.  Usually there are hundreds of different owls on perches, all different shapes and sizes (depending on where they need to go) but today, at least half of the owls were gone, and only little owls were left.  Hermione looked over at the crowd again, and noticed the worried looks that all of the people had on their faces.  One woman almost seemed to be in tears.

"Why is everyone so distressed?" she asked the nearest man.

"Didn't you hear? You-know-who and the Death Eaters have started to murder innocent people again. I'm trying to write to my family in the country, I do hope they are okay."

"I didn't hear about anything in the Daily Prophet…" she said. Hermione hadn't read her newspaper yet; she was too busy writing Ron.

"It was just in the paper this morning! Three different families were attacked last night! All of the fathers work in the Ministry of Magic." He replied.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"Do you know which families were attacked?" she asked franticly.

"No, I'm sorry, the paper didn't say who they were."

Hermione didn't know what to think.  Mr. Weasley was known for fully opposing the Dark Side…what if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named decided to attack the Weasleys?  Trying not to think of the worst, she quickly scribbled a note to Harry.  

_Harry,_

_Have you heard anything about the recent killings You-know-who has done? A  man I talked to said there were three families, all of which the father worked in the Ministry of Magic.  Please reply as quickly as you can.  _

_Love, Hermione_

After waiting only a few minutes more, she was able to get two owls, one for each of her letters, for a total of fifteen sickles and twelve knuts.  She made sure that the owl that was carrying Harry's letter was extra speedy.  As she was walking home, she couldn't stop thinking of the worst. She started running; she desperately wanted to read the Daily Prophet.  What if the Weasleys were hurt, or worse, dead?  _No, they are fine…they have to be…_

When Hermione walked into her house, she heard a quite flapping of wings in the other room. As she started to walk over, a beautiful snowy owl flew over to her and dropped a letter into her hands. 

"Hello Hedwig," she said.

 Knowing exactly whom it is from, Hermione quickly opened the letter.  But the handwriting wasn't that of Harry, it was Ron's. _What in the world?_  She thought. 

_Dear Hermione,_

_I knew exactly what you were going to think when you read the Daily Prophet this morning, so I decided I would write you immediately.  My family and I are fine.  My dad had heard warnings that You-know-who might attack from different members of the Ministry earlier yesterday and rushed home immediately to protect the family.  The families who were killed had fathers who had heavily insulted a few of the Death Eaters, and so they decided to get revenge.  Dad is smart enough to keep his mouth shut when he needs to, so we were very fortunate. I was going to ask you to stay with us for the rest of the summer but it wouldn't be safe.  Why am I using Hedwig you ask?  Well, Harry is over right now and Hedwig looked like she wanted something to do. (Pig is asleep—finally)  Dumbledore secured the house so that He-who-must-not-be-named wouldn't know Harry is here.  The problem is, with all of this trouble going on with the ministry and You-know-who, Dumbledore's efforts aren't really going to do Harry any good. Dumbledore knows this and is planning something as we speak.  Well, hope to talk to you soon! _

_Ron_

Hermione was so relieved when she knew they were okay.  She felt like a huge backpack of bricks had just been taken off her back.  She went and got some water and a few owl treats for Hedwig, and then began to write her reply. 

_Dear Ron (and Harry),_

_I'm so glad you are OK.  You were correct in thinking that I immediately worried about you and your family.  I understand that I can't stay for the summer, and it's alright, I know it's for the best.  I hope to talk to you soon! _

_Love, Hermione_

_PS: We will have to go shopping in Diagon Alley together. I really want to catch up with you guys._

Hermione sealed the letter and then was about to give it to Hedwig, but she looked at Hermione, and gave her the hint that she wasn't ready to go just yet.  Hermione smiled and gently rubbed Hedwig on the neck.  She couldn't stop thinking about the families that were killed last night. _Why does this have to happen? Those poor innocent people. I wish I could do something to help._

            Instantaneously as she thought this, an owl came flying in through the window. She didn't recognize this owl.  It was a good-sized, tan barn owl.  It dropped a letter onto the table Hedwig was sitting on and flew right back out the window and out of sight.  Curious as to who was writing her, she opened the letter.  It was from none other than the infamous Professor Dumbledore.  _I've never received a personal letter from Dumbledore; I wonder what the occasion is._ Hermione chuckled when she saw the heading of the letter: 

From the desk of Albus Dumbledore

She laughed because it seemed so informal to be coming from such an important man.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am writing to you in deep urgency.  As you may have found out, Harry is currently staying with the Weasleys, and is being protected by a spell I have cast.  As I'm sure you also know, there were several murders last night involving men of the Ministry of Magic and their families.  I am worried for the safety of not only of Harry, but also of Ron and his brothers and sister.  I am writing to you to ask for your help. _(Wow, Dumbledore is asking for MY help… she thought)_ I would like to know if Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny could possibly stay at your house for the remainder of the summer. I completely understand how much I am imposing upon you and your family, but this is very important. Harry and the Weasleys could be in great danger if they stay in the same spot for a much longer.  Professor Flitwick and I are planning on having a very trustworthy secret keeper hold the secret that the Weasley children and Harry are with you.  Everything will be safe. I am willing to provide funding if your parents need help paying for food and supplies for everyone (the twins especially).  If your family agrees, Professor Flitwick and myself will apparate to your house so we can put plan in order.  Please reply as soon as possible. _

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione couldn't believe it.  She didn't realize that the problem was as big as it now was. She immediately called her mother and father at work.  She explained everything.  Being the muggles that they were, Hermione knew that they would need extra explanation for some things, but luckily, they understood the urgency and agreed whole-heartedly.  The Grangers lived in a fairly large and new house, and so housing everyone would be no trouble.  She immediately wrote Professor Dumbledore back.   
  


_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_My family and I would be honored to help you protect Harry and the Weasleys.  My parents see no trouble in housing and taking care of them, and you will not need to worry about funding us in any way.  Please come whenever is best for you so you can protect the house.  _

_Hermione_

"Hedwig, would you be able to do an extra journey for me?" 

Hedwig looked at Hermione and gave her a reassuring look that told Hermione that everything would be safe in her talons.  

"Hedwig, I need you to deliver this to Dumbledore as fast as you can. Since you will be staying with me for the rest of the summer, I will make sure to give you extra treats if you do this well."

Hedwig looked honored and proud as Hermione tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. 

"Oh I almost forgot! Make sure to give this to Ron and Harry too. I think I'll add 

that they are staying with me."

She threw away her old letter to Ron and Harry and quickly wrote a new one.

_Dear Ron, Harry, and Weasley Family;_

_I am happy to say that Dumbledore just owled me, and you will be staying at my house for the rest of the summer. Dumbledore will be in contact with you and I'm sure he will give you all the details that you will need to know.  Talk to you soon! _

_Love, Hermione  _

"Thank you, Hedwig. You are a wonderful owl."

Hedwig looked at her almost to say, "Yeah, I know."

Hermione watched as Hedwig quickly took a last drink of water and flew out the window. _What would I do without Hedwig?_ Just then, Crookshanks came down the hall and stretched.

"Where have you been, Crookshanks? You've missed all the excitement!"

Crookshanks just looked at her and seemed to say, "I was happily sleeping, thank you very much."

A/N: Well, tell me what you think—R/R! and I know this was an incredibly boring chapter…but I have more chapters posted…and they do get much better!


	2. The Charm

A/N: Again, none of this is mine. JK is wonderful for conjuring up such amazing work and she will always get credit. 

Chapter Two  ::  The Charm

Hermione walked up to her room on the second floor.  Her favorite thing about her house was all of its rooms.  Each room was completely different from the others.  There were 4 different bedrooms upstairs.  Her parents' room was massive.  It had deep red walls and was decorated in an Arabian or Middle Eastern style. The bed had reddish brown blankets with gold sketching all over.  The pillows were all different shapes, sizes and colors. There was a canopy above the bed that draped sheer gold sheets around the bed. Hermione loved the pillows because they had little gold tassels on each corner.  The two guest bedrooms were the only rooms in the whole house that were slightly similar.  _I don't think the boys will like the décor of their rooms…it seems a little girly for them._ She thought.  Each room had different colored walls and sheets (one was light blue, the other was light green) but they were both the same style. There was a dresser, writing desk and one large bed in each room. _Well, I guess they will just have to live with it._  The last room on the second floor, other than a few bathrooms, was Hermione's room. It was a white room with little flowers stenciled in at the top corners.  Most people would expect that Hermione would be a very neat and tidy person in her room, but it was obvious that she was not.  Books were sprawled out all over her desk and floor.  Different scrolls with various titles and writing laid everywhere.  _Boy, I am such a slob. I need to clean my room before anyone sees it._  Although she couldn't use any magic to help her clean, she was able to tidy her room very fast.  

After about an hour of cleaning, she heard a strange "pop" downstairs.  Knowing what it could be, she ran downstairs to find Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick making themselves at home on one of the family room's sofas.  

"Hello Professors, so good to see that my letter got to you quickly."

"Good Afternoon, Hermione. I hope your summer has been going pleasantly so far!" squeaked little Professor Flitwick. 

"Hermione, when can we expect your parents to be home?" asked Dumbledore.

Hermione glanced at a nearby clock. It was ten minutes after five o' clock.  

"Any minute Professor. They got off work at five, just as long as no one came in with a chipped tooth or anything like that. Can I get you some tea?"

"That would be very nice Miss Granger. Thank you." 

Hermione was not nervous at all that two of her most favorite people were sitting in her family room right now.  Actually, she was quite excited to be helping out as much as she was. As she poured the hot water into the two teacups and dropped in teabags, she began to wonder if she would be able to watch Professor Flitwick perform the Secret Keeper charm.  _I could completely understand if they wouldn't let me watch, but man! If they did, it would be so interesting to witness.  _As she walked back into the family room and handed the professors their tea, she thought that there would be no harm in asking. 

"Professor Dumbledore, do you think it would be okay if I watched Professor Flitwick perform the Secret Keeper charm?  I understand if you don't want to…"

"Oh Professor Dumbledore! I see no harm in that! She's my best student in charms, I know she would love to see it performed!" peeped Professor Flitwick.

Hermione smiled. She knew all of her hard work in Charms would pay off someday.  Hermione watched as Professor Dumbledore sat and thought to himself.  _Oh please, oh please let me watch…_ she thought. Professor Dumbledore looked up at Hermione and smiled.  

"Of course you can Hermione," Dumbledore replied, "I know you would be very saddened if I said no, and I'm sure that you would deeply benefit from seeing Professor Flitwick do his charm work.  We will be performing the charm tonight, so I will make sure to tell you when to be ready."

Hermione felt her heart fly. She was so excited. _Wow, I'm going to see Professor Flitwick do some VERY advanced magic! I wonder what sort of technique he will use…_

Suddenly, there was a loud crash on the other side of the house.

"Hermione, do you have a fireplace in your house?"

"Why, yes it's in the living room…"

Dumbledore got up and started to walk towards the direction of the crash…towards the living room.  The living room was a white room. Everything was white…but when Hermione walked into the room, everything was NOT white. She looked at the floor and saw two very ashy boys sprawled out. 

"Why Misters Fred and George Weasley! How good it is to see that you didn't blow up the fireplace…" said Dumbledore.

Fred and George immediately stood up in response to seeing Dumbledore. They looked like they were soldiers and their rank leader had just called attention. But it didn't last for long. Suddenly, there was another bang, and another person rolled out of the fireplace. It was Ginny.  Even though she was covered with soot, Hermione could tell that she had grown-up in the past month.  She looked a lot older, and her hair was much longer and straighter.  Knowing who was next to come out of the fireplace, she wasn't surprised when Harry and Ron popped out simultaneously after the next bang.  They both were a lot taller and more built.  Hermione couldn't really see anything other than their eyes and grinning teeth behind all the soot on their faces.  

"Hey, Hermione," said Harry, "It's about time that I see you again!"

"Well, you all probably want to get cleaned up. Upstairs and to your left there is a bathroom, and on the opposite side of the hall, there is another.  Feel free to use all the soap you need." Hermione said.

"Soap? What is this thing you call soap?" Fred asked jokingly as he walked upstairs. 

"I know I have never used it…" said George grinning.

"Well Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, "I'm sure your parents would not want to see this mess first thing when they walk into the house, so…"

And with a flick of his wand, all of the soot that covered the couches and floor gathered in a dust ball in the air and shot back into the fireplace. 

"Thank you Professor. I was afraid I would have to clean that up by hand."

Dumbledore and Flitwick chuckled.  Then, Hermione heard two noises almost at the same time. On one side of the house, she heard a door opening, _must be my parents…_ and on the other, she heard two more "pops."

"Ah, I see the Weasley parents have arrived." Said Dumbledore.

Hermione first walked over to her parents and gave them both hugs. They walked together into the kitchen where Dumbledore, Flitwick, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley all stood.  Mrs. Weasley walked over to Hermione and gave her a big hug. She seemed to have tears in her eyes. 

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so glad you can do this for us!" Mrs. Weasley said, sobbing. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger we can't thank you enough." Said Mr. Weasley, "If your daughter didn't already mention, I work in the Ministry of Magic, and my family would be in great danger by staying home.  We really can't thank you enough."

Mrs. Granger seemed almost shocked that so many wizards and witches were standing in her kitchen, but when she looked at her daughter, whose face was bright and illuminated with pride, she knew she was doing the right thing.  

"We are just glad we could be of service to you," Mr. Granger said, "I have been wondering when Hermione would ask her friends to stay with us, and we are glad that they can finally stay." 

"Well," Professor Flitwick said, "I feel bad for imposing so much on your family, so would you mind if I made dinner for everyone? I love to cook and I brought my own food with me…"

Mrs. Granger looked overjoyed that she wouldn't have to cook dinner for all these people.

"Professor, do you mind if I help?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione smiled. _It seems like Mrs. Weasley does enough work for her family at home, but even when she is away, she still wants to cook and help out._

Professor Flitwick smiled. "Now, Molly! I want to do dinner for once! You just take a break!"

Mrs. Weasley looked like she would find it very hard to do, but she knew that Flitwick would not allow her to help.  

After they ate, even Mrs. Weasley was satisfied with Professor Flitwick's dinner. He had prepared a roast chicken with vegetables, mashed potatoes, and a raspberry cheesecake dessert that no one could finish because they were all so full.  Flitwick looked very happy with himself that he was able to please everyone at the table.  

After the Weasley Twins had amazed the families in the backyard with a colorful and bright fireworks display, Hermione knew that it was time for the Secret Keeper charm.  _I wonder who the Keeper will be?_ Hermione went inside only to find that Dumbledore was just about to come outside to get her.  

"Hermione, what we are about to do is very top secret.  You cannot tell anyone, no not even Harry or Ron, the details of what is about to happen.  If ANY part of this get out into the open, the charm is worthless."

Hermione nodded. She was so excited about what she was going to see.

"Professor, who will the keeper be?"

"After much argument with me, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are both going to be the keepers. Professor Flitwick has already planned how he will do this."

"What do you mean, 'after much argument'?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I really don't like the idea of either of them being the secret keeper.  It is very obvious that they would be it, and I don't want either of them to be in danger of Voldemort and his followers…"

Hermione flinched at the sound of that name.  

"But," Dumbledore continued, "They didn't want anyone else to hold onto such an important secret to them. No, not even me. They said that they wanted to protect their children, no one else. So I didn't want to argue with them anymore, and I agreed."

Hermione nodded. She could understand why Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would want to be the secret keepers.  She just didn't understand how it would be done.  She followed Dumbledore into the living room.  Dumbledore had already warned everyone that Hermione was the only one who would be allowed to watch. Everyone else must stay away from the living room until they were done.  Harry and Ron were a little confused and they tried to ask Hermione what was going on, but Dumbledore told them not to ask her any questions, because she would not answer.  

The living room was dimly lit by the setting sun.  Hermione saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on the couch, and they smiled when she walked in.  Professor Flitwick was looking through a book, _probably making sure everything is correct_.  

After a few more minutes of waiting Professor Flitwick said, "Ok. Let's get started. Now Hermione, I won't be able to tell you what I am doing, but that's what Dumbledore will do. He will very quietly whisper into your ear to tell you what's going on. Do not talk to me during the process or everything will be ruined and we will have to start over."

"Don't worry Professor, I'm sure Hermione understands the seriousness of this situation." Said Dumbledore smiling at her. 

And then, it started.

"_Dormions_." Whispered Flitwick and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both fell asleep.

Dumbledore whispered into Hermione's ear. 

"The secret keepers must be asleep when the process begins.  In order for the secret to be safe, the keepers must reveal everything that is troubling their heart at the moment. This way, there will be no way that the secret could come out because of one of the keeper's problems. "

Flitwick muttered something under his breath and at once, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley started mumbling different things 

"…He was one of my co-workers…I wish I could have helped him…Fudge is planning on moving me down…"

"The gnomes are multiplying faster than the twins can get rid of them…Ron and Ginny are going to need new robes this year, we don't have any money to pay for it…my sister is sick…"

Hermione didn't really understand most of what the Weasleys were saying, but she knew there was a lot on their hearts. As quickly as they started, they stopped talking.  

"Now Hermione," Dumbledore whispered, "The actual charm begins. Flitwick is now going to produce two orbs. These orbs are what hold the secret inside of the Weasleys' hearts.  

Flitwick waved his wand and two bright, white spheres of light were produced.  Flitwick then whispered into the orbs, "Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George are staying with the Grangers at the Granger household."

"That is the secret. Now that the orb holds the secret, it needs to be placed into the Weasleys' hearts." said Dumbledore.

Flitwick waved the orbs over next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and walked over.  He then opened each of the Weasleys' mouths and waved his wand so the orbs went in.  Hermione watched as she saw the light from the orb flow down Mr. Weasley's throat and stop right about where his heart was.  It glowed through his skin and clothes for a moment, and then died away.

"_Ennervate_.  And that's it." Said Professor Flitwick, obviously very pleased with himself. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley woke up, completely aware of everything that had just happened, but they did not look worried or scared, actually they looked quite happy.  _Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are so brave. They deserve so much more credit than they receive. _Hermione thought.  She ran over and gave both of them a hug.  

"Hermione, you make sure the boys finish the rest of their homework for the summer…" Mr. Weasley winked at her.

"You bet I will." Said Hermione, and she grinned back.

"Arthur and I will be staying with some of my relatives who live an hour outside of London. If you need to contact us, Pigwidgeon and Hedwig will know where to find us.  I guess you could use Errol, but he's a bit unreliable in his old age…"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, everything will be fine. We will keep in touch."

And with a "pop," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had disappeared from the living room.

"Hermione," said Dumbledore, "Before I go, I would like to talk with you, Harry and Ron."

"Okay, but what about?"

"You'll see…I'm sure you will be very happy after I tell you."

A/N: Alrighty, that's it until the next chapter, and oh yes; I am extremely proud of my little mind for thinking of the process of the Fidelious Charm. I came up with that and I'm sure it's wrong, but until JK tells us how it works, that's how I would imagine it to be…and I have never heard it ANYWHERE else….man I sound so horrible there…sorry—but I'm extremely proud like I have already said…please R/R! merci beaucoup!


	3. A Wonderful Night

A/N: So this is a really short chapter, and I apologise for that. The next chapter is lots of fun…so R/R! _please!_

Disclaimer: none is mine, just perhaps, the plot. But nothing else.

Chapter Three  ::  A Wonderful Night

After saying goodbye to Professor Flitwick, Hermione and Dumbledore went in search of Harry and Ron.   The boys were altogether playing games of exploding snap.  Harry and Ron's dirty faces revealed the fact that they had been beaten a few times by Fred and George.  

"Harry, Ron…Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to us about something…"

"Okay." the two boys replied in harmony. 

"I'll just have to beat you two later…" Ron said to Fred and George.

"Oh! Does ickle Ronniekins think he can beat his champion brothers?" Fred replied teasingly.

Hermione noticed though, that Ron wasn't really little anymore.  He has always been tall, but now he wasn't so scrawny.  He seemed to have developed broader shoulders, a more structured face, and his hair was getting a few blonde highlights…_Probably from all the Quidditch playing he does in the sun_… thought Hermione.  Harry also had changed.  He did get taller, he was probably about 6'2 now, and he also developed broader shoulders and a more structured face too. Both the boys also had deeper voices.  

"Boy, you guys certainly have changed over the past month… I mean, not that I mind…" Hermione said. She didn't really realize she said it out loud. Her face blushed to the color of Ron's hair.  

"You've changed a bit too, Hermione…" Ron replied. 

In reality, Hermione really had been changing. Her hair was finally beginning to settle down, it was no longer bushy.  Her face was more contoured; she didn't have such a childlike face.  Her body was also becoming more womanlike…but she hadn't really noticed until Ron mentioned it. 

            Dumbledore finally cleared his throat. Hermione jumped. She forgot that Dumbledore was still there.  

"I'm sorry Professor. What is it that you were going to tell us?"

"Why don't we go into the living room?  I don't' want to be interrupted…" 

Dumbledore said this while looking over at Fred and George.  They had both been quiet while Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking to Dumbledore.  Realizing that Dumbledore had caught their curiosity, Fred quickly burst out laughing and went outside.  George followed, laughing along with Fred.  Hermione, Ron and Harry then followed Dumbledore into the living room.  

"Well, what I wanted to tell you is that you are all going to be prefects next year.  All of the professors and I got together at the end of last term and discussed who would be the best role models for our younger students.  You three were obvious choices.  

"But professor," said Harry, "I know I have gotten into plenty of trouble through out the years, so has Ron along with me. Even Hermione! But Hermione's grades make up for her…"

"Ah yes, I thought you would think that. You see, you have only done those things—for the most part—out of care for others.  In you first year, when you got into trouble by helping Hagrid with his dragon, you did it because you knew Hagrid would not be able to handle it alone. You also helped get the dragon out to a safer environment by sending it with Charlie's friends. Now, of course, I was disappointed that you didn't come to me when you were in trouble, that would have saved a lot of points of Gryffindor's wouldn't it?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat guiltily in their seats.  

"BUT! Don't worry! You have proven yourselves to be excellent students many times. Such as when you saved Ginny in your second year, when you stopped Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone in your first year…You have all done many good things, and your grades are quite good, even though you may not agree with me.  That is why the Hogwarts professors and I believe that you three, along with 15 other students from different houses, will make excellent prefects."

"I bet Professor Snape didn't think the same…"

"Ah, Professor Snape got his side of the 'bargain' because we are also allowing one of your fellow classmates, Mister Draco Malfoy, to be a prefect.  And I ask that you do not try to see how many points you can take away from each other, just to make the other person mad.  It could lead up to the resign of your prefect status."

Ron looked horrified by the thought that he couldn't punish Malfoy without a reason. He thought that just being Malfoy was good enough for punishment.

            Later that night, long after everyone else was asleep; Hermione, Ron and 

Harry were awake talking in the living room.  The fire had only a few embers left glowing in it, and it was barely illuminating each of their faces.  

"Boys, you do know this means we can't go getting into trouble anymore.  Our punishments would be twice as sever if someone caught us…and think of the image it would five to the younger students…"

"Hermione, we don't try to get into trouble…" said Harry.

"Trouble always seems to find us," Ron replied, "and anyway, you aren't really in trouble until you are caught…" He smiled devilishly.

"Ron! I'm trying to be serious!" yelled Hermione.

"Alright, alright. I was only joking.  I think you are a little too tired."

Harry glanced at his watch.

"Man, time really flies when you are arguing with Hermione… it's already one thirty." Harry grinned at Hermione.

"Well, I am pretty tired. And you are right, Ron…" Hermione replied.

Ron practically fell out of his chair.

"Harry! Write this down! I, Ron Weasley, was right (Hermione was wrong…make sure to get that in there…)"

"I never said I was wrong!"

Ron acted like he didn't hear her, "…On July 24th at one thirty…two a.m. Did you write all that down Harry?"

"Nope. You didn't give me any paper."

"Ha ha ha," Hermione said sarcastically. "Now, come on, let's go to bed." 

            As they walked up to their rooms, Hermione couldn't help but feel happy.  True, Ron and Harry loved to tease her, but she knew they were only joking…_And if they weren't, they know I could hex them pretty bad…But they are some of the only true friends I have ever had. I don't know what I would do without them…_

"Hey, Hermione! Do you happen to have a hidden, open field somewhere around here…somewhere that would be suitable for a lovely Quidditch game?" Ron asked ever so nicely.

"Actually, I knew you would ask that, and I was able to find good sized clearing in the woods behind my house.  Do you mind if I play with you guys tomorrow?"

Ron looked as if all his dreams had come true.

"WHAT A WONDERFUL NIGHT! Not only did you admit that I was right…"

"I never said I was wrong…"

"…But you also want to play Quidditch! I couldn't be happier!"

"He means yes, Hermione. I would love to see you play also." said Harry.

"Thanks, Harry. See you in the morning!"

As Hermione went to bed, she couldn't stop smiling.

R/R please! Thanks so much! I would love to hear what everyone thinks…and if it really stinks, feel free to say so. 


	4. The Day of Quidditch

Chapter Four  ::  The Day of Quidditch

"Oh, come on, Hermione…"

"No way! You always spend more time with him!"        

"Maybe it's because she likes me better…  
"Pssht. Yeah right. You wish…"

Hermione woke up.  She was really starting to wonder why these same types of dreams kept reoccurring.  This was the first time however that the two people were arguing over her.  She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. Five forty-five.  _Well, I might as well just get up. No use sleeping for only an hour more. Maybe I could surprise everyone and make breakfast…_

Hermione quietly got out of bed.  Everyone else was still asleep.  She glanced in Harry and Ron's room and could see both of the boys sprawled out in each of their beds.  Ron looked like he was about to fall off.  They were both only wearing boxers. Hermione laughed. Harry's boxers had little snitches and brooms on them, and Ron's were, _of course, orange Chudley Cannons _[MM1] _shorts_, she thought. Hermione felt sort of weird looking in on them when they were half-naked, so she walked away and pretended not to have seen them.   When she got downstairs, she immediately started to cook breakfast.  She made eggs, waffles, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and biscuits.  She even made a fresh fruit salad, _though probably only my parents and I will eat it.  _After everything was cooked, people started to slowly come down into the kitchen, looking content that their noses woke them up with such a wonderful smell. Hermione's parents were the first to eat. They were happy Hermione made a fruit salad, and left after kissing Hermione goodbye.  When Fred and George came down, they were so overjoyed to see so much food on the table that they started to eat right away.  

"Doesn't your mom always cook this much for your family?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah, but we just love food…" replied George.

"And lots of it!" Fred said.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were the last to come down.  Harry and Ron had put t-shirts on, but were still in their boxers.  They started to eat immediately when they realized that if they didn't start soon, Fred and George would make sure that there would be no leftovers.  

"So Hermione, when are we going to play Quidditch?" asked Ron.

"What? Hermione is going to play Quidditch? How did you get her to play without using magic, Ron?" George said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Hermione butt in.  "Just because I have never played Quidditch doesn't mean that I wouldn't want to.  I just have always been too embarrassed to play. I'm not very good you know…"

"Well, you just happen to have half of the Gryffindor House Quidditch team here!  You are in good hands, Hermione." Fred replied assuringly.  

"There might even be an soon-to-be player too," Harry said, "Are you going to try out for the team this year Ron? We do have an empty position…"

"You bet I am!" 

"Hey, Hermione, do you have a broom? I mean, it could be a problem, because we only have extras for Ron and Ginny…" Fred seemed as if he would be really disappointed if Hermione didn't have a broom.

"Actually, I found one on sale in Quality Quidditch Supplies last year.  I didn't tell you guys because I thought you would make fun of me."

"What kind is it? I never knew they were having a sale…" Ron said.

"Its only a Cleansweep Seven.  But it is a broom." Hermione replied.

"Well, it's definitely a start! Let's go play!" said Ron.  

Everyone ran upstairs to get his or her brooms.  Hermione couldn't believe she was about to play Quidditch with some of the best players that she knew.   What was even better was that they _wanted_ her to play with them.  What they didn't know was that Hermione knew a thing or two more about Quidditch and flying than she had ever told them.  Over the past few summers, Hermione had been practicing.  In truth, she bought her broom right after her 1st year in Hogwarts. She actually was becoming a very good player.  Her favorite and best position was chaser.  She didn't want to be on the house team just yet…obviously, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia, were _very_ good and already on the team. Hermione's skills came nowhere near matching theirs. _But at least it's something to do instead of reading, _Hermione thought.  She couldn't help but smile as she was walking into the forest with everyone.  Ginny noticed the wide grin spread across her face, but thought nothing of it.  

As they approached the clearing, Harry jumped onto his Firebolt and zoomed ahead, dodging all the trees.  

"Oy! Harry!" Fred called. "Before you go zooming off…how is this going to work? There aren't enough people to fill the positions we need." 

"Well, the keeper and chaser will just have to be the same position…"

"Or you could have two extra players." 

Everyone jumped.  They looked over and saw Bill and Charlie Weasley standing a few feet away with their brooms in hand.  

"Errol got to both of you on time!" Ron yelled happily, "I was afraid he'd collapse from exhaustion half-way to Egypt!"

"Well, he did collapse once he reached my house.  But I was able to apparate over to Charlie and we couldn't find a better reason to use our vacation time than to spend it playing Quidditch with you guys."

"Hey, Hermione, are you really going to play with us?" asked Charlie. "I remember you hiding behind a bush last year when we played Quidditch after the World Cup…" 

"Eh, I decided to give it a try."

Ron ran over and gave Hermione a hug. "That's the spirit, Hermione!"

_Wait 'till they get a load of me…_Hermione thought to herself. 

            Everyone walked into the middle of the clearing.  Harry finally decided to come down and join everyone in choosing teams.  George decided to take charge. 

"How about if me, Hermione, Harry and Bill are on one team, and Ron, Charlie, Fred and Ginny are on the other team?"

"Sounds good to me," said Hermione, "But do you mind if I be the chaser?"

"I have no problem with that." said Bill. 

"Ok, so here's how it's going to work. Fred and I are beaters.  Harry and Charlie are the seekers.  Ron and Bill are the keepers, and that leaves chaser to Ginny and Hermione.  Now, as you can tell, this field isn't our normal Quidditch field.  But the set of balls I have here are made especially for playing in conditions like this.  As long as no one leaves this clearing, the snitch and bludgers will stay in the clearing.  Our goal posts are also going to be a little different.  It is going to resemble the muggle game football [MM2] a tad bit. We will only have one goalpost—and that will be the space between the trees on each side of the clearing. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how about if you could shut-up so we can play?!" Fred said sarcastically.

After everyone except George had mounted their brooms, George released the bludgers and snitch, and then threw the quaffle into the air.

Hermione was quick, and grabbed it right away. Ginny sensed that Hermione was better than she said she was, so she turned the heat up a little bit between them.  _Ginny is good…she must play with her brothers a lot…but she has never played with me…_ Hermione was still holding onto the quaffle and she was speeding quickly towards Ron.  Ron had a very confused look on his face.  He was expecting Hermione to be having trouble staying on her broom, not flying almost better than himself.  Hermione was within scoring range…and she scored! She flew around and gave Harry a high-five.  He also had a confused look on his face, but just guessed that Hermione did some extra reading of "Tips on Flying a Broomstick in Quidditch" or something like that.  

            Ginny was quick to realize that Hermione had tricked the group by lying about her Quidditch skills, so Ginny found it to be the perfect opportunity to show off some of her skills.  She saw Hermione coming towards her, so she quickly dove and pulled out of it two inches before she was about to hit the ground.  Fred and George oohed and aahed. They were getting a kick out of how the girls were so much better than they seemed.  They were also a little bored, since they decided not to really hit the bludgers until the game was a little longer in play.  

            Hermione, however, was not about to let Ginny show her off. _A dive…ha! That's easy.  Better watch out Ginny! _Hermione put on a burst of speed and caught up with Ginny.  Hermione then swept around the front of Ginny, throwing her off guard and making her drop the quaffle.  Hermione went into her own dive and caught the quaffle and sped off at Ron again.  This time, Ron pulled off a spectacular save and stopped Hermione from scoring.  

"Whoa!" shouted Ron, pointing behind her.

"What?" asked Hermione.

            She looked behind her and saw Harry and Charlie, neck and neck, with each other, diving for a glittering gold snitch in the middle of the field.  George took full advantage of the situation and aimed one of the bludgers directly at both of the seekers.  Harry and Charlie pulled up, and the snitch disappeared out of sight.  

"George, what did you do that for? I'm on your team!" shouted Harry.

"I didn't feel like we should stop playing yet! And if you try to catch the snitch again in the next five minutes, I'll aim BOTH bludgers at ya!"

Harry laughed and then looked like he had a brilliant idea. 

"Hey! Time-out! Everyone come down to the middle of the field!"

After everyone had landed, looking quite confused, Harry started to explain what was on his mind.

"Alright, if George is so demanding on having a longer game, how about if Charlie and I play chaser too? We will still look for the snitch, but it will give us something to do in the meantime. And yes Fred, that means you can start to hit the bludgers around at us."

Fred and George smiled mischievously.

"Alright…If you say so…" said Fred.

"That's a great idea! It will make the game a little more interesting, even though I have to admit…Hermione is an amazing flier!" said Bill.

"No kidding! Where in the world did that come from Hermione!?" questioned Ron.

Hermione just grinned.  She knew Ron couldn't stand it that she wasn't going to tell him. 

"Alright, let's play!" shouted Ginny.

            George threw up the quaffle and Charlie caught it.  He tried to pass it to Ginny, but Harry put on a bit of speed and intercepted the quaffle and passed it to Hermione.  Hermione passed it back to Harry and he threw it, just as a bludgers came speeding towards him.  Ron saved again, and Harry was able to dodge the bludgers, but Fred wasn't so content.  

"Man! That was so close too!" he shouted. "Better watch out, Potter!"

            Ginny retrieved the quaffle and sped off towards Bill.  Ginny threw the quaffle over her shoulder to Charlie and Charlie threw the quaffle through the goalposts. 

"SCORE!" yelled Ron "That's my bro!"

"Well, the majority of us _are_ your brothers, Ron! It's sort of silly to yell that, isn't it?" shouted Fred.

Hermione got the quaffle back, and began to motion to Harry that she wanted to try and score.  Harry got the message and nodded.  Hermione threw the quaffle and Harry did a loop around the back of the goal posts and threw it back to Hermione. Before Ron knew what had happened, Hermione had heaved the quaffle in between the two trees. But as Hermione turned around to praise Harry, all she saw was a black ball speeding towards her, and then all went black.

A/N: I love Quidditch, and can't wait to write more Q-chapters. As always, R/R….Merci beaucoup!

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [MM1] The Chuddley Cannons is a British Quidditch team, Ron's favorite.  While they used to be very good (unstoppable in the League), they have not won a championship since 1892.  Their old motto used to be "We shall conquer" but now it's "Let's just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best."

[MM2] Remember: Football in Britain equals soccer in the U.S.! 


	5. The Plan

A/N: As everyone already knows, and doesn't really want to hear: none of this is mine (except perhaps the plot)

Chapter Five  ::  The Wonderful Plan

"That was a close call."

"…A few inches either way and that would have been a nasty black eye…"

"Is she OK? She'll come around right?"

_What's going on? Why in the world has everyone stopped playing? Why are we back at my house?_  Hermione opened her eye so that all she could see was everyone swarmed around her on the couch.  

"Hermione? Are you ok? You took a nasty bludger to the head, we thought you would be knocked out for days."  Ron looked extremely worried. 

"What happened? Why did you guys stop playing? Usually, you don't stop just because someone got knocked out by a bludger…"

"Well, the reason Harry wasn't able to congratulate you on your great score was because he was diving for the snitch.  Right as he caught it…"

"I looked up only to see you getting creamed by that bludger.  I'm so sorry, Hermione." Harry replied apologetically. 

"Well, it certainly wasn't your fault! It was my own stupidity that got me hit. I wasn't paying attention and that's what I get for losing my guard in a Quidditch game."

"Well, I have to admit, you two girls put on quite a show out there!" Bill said. "I always knew Ginny was hiding a lot of her talent, but man! Hermione! You really know how to fly!"

Ron just looked at Hermione.  He was looking at her in a way she didn't recognize.  His eyes were full of amazement; his grin was as wide as his mouth would allow it to spread.  Harry too was looking at her, but he had more guilt in his face.  He looked like he felt it was his fault the bludger hit her.

"Harry, really it's ok. And look! I'm fine now! No harm done…except for a rather large bump on my head, but it's ok!"

            The rest of the day was very relaxing.  Charlie had conjured a solution that soothed the spot where Hermione was hit, and then bandaged it up.  Bill was talking to the twins about recent happenings at the Gringotts bank in Egypt.  Ginny and Harry were talking about some tough Potions assignments they had received for over the summer, "…Snape is always trying to make things difficult…" while Ron was asleep on the couch in the family room.  Hermione was resting on a blanket out in the grass when a letter was dropped onto her head and she heard a screech above her.  She looked up and saw a huge, brilliant eagle. It landed next to her and watched as she opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wish I would have written you sooner, but I have been very busy practicing with the Bulgarian Quidditch team.  I have told my parents all about you, and they wish to meet you soon.  I am writing in hopes that you can visit me this summer at my home.  I understand if you don't want to come, but I have many things planned that we can do.  Please write me back soon, my eagle would be happy to return your reply to me..  _

_With love, Viktor_

Hermione was shocked. She had no idea what she would write back to him.  Of course, she would not be able to visit him because of everyone staying at her house, but she felt horrible that he had such high hopes in seeing her.  She ran inside to get some paper and then returned to her blanket outside.  Not knowing what to say, she began to write:

_Dear Viktor,_

_It is very nice to hear from you again. However, I am afraid that I write with bad news.  I can't come to visit you because I have guests staying at my house for the rest of the summer.  I would love to see you again sometime though.  Perhaps if you ever come to England with your Quidditch team, or just on holiday, I could have lunch or dinner with you somewhere.  I apologize again for not being able to stay with you, and I look forward to your reply._

_Love, Hermione_

_That sounds good_, she thought to herself.  And she wasn't lying either—she really would enjoy to have dinner with Krum because she found him to be a very kind person. Hermione sent the letter off with Krum's eagle and slowly fell asleep as she watched it fly off.

            After about an hour of light napping, Harry awoke Hermione.

"Hermione, you're gonna want to read this…"

"What is it?" Hermione asked groggily.  Hermione suddenly jumped up. _What if they read Viktor's letter?_

"It's from Sirius. He's at Lupin's and…just read the letter." Harry said.

_Dear Harry (and company),_

_Don't worry, I'm just fine.  I'm staying at Lupin's house right now, and catching up with him while waiting for Dumbledore to contact me.  Boy, you certainly did have an interesting year at Hogwarts during your third year didn't you? Your father would have loved to know that you found out about our Marauder's Map.  I'm glad it was of service to you.  _

_            Now, on to serious business.  I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything at this moment.  Dumbledore will inform you of all you need to know, but until then, you will have to wait.  Please don't worry though. Dumbledore has a very good idea in mind that will prepare us to fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters.  _

_            I know it isn't for a few more days, but I thought I would send you your birthday present early.  The note inside the package will explain. Write back soon._

_Sirius_

"What does he mean, 'Prepare us for the fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters?  We can't fight them! They wouldn't really even fight us! They would just say the _Avada Kedavra _curse and well, you are the only one who has ever survived that…" Hermione said all of this very quickly.

"Hermione!" Harry said, "Calm down! Dumbledore will just want us to be prepared for the worst."

"What did he give you?"

"I think it will come in handy.  It's a magical shield."  
Hermione was expecting Harry to pull out a huge piece of metal like the old, medieval knights used to have, but instead, he pulled out a small disk that fit in the palm of his hand.  It was silver with tiny markings around the edge of it and it had a large blue sapphire in the center.  

"What does it do?" asked Hermione.

"Sirius wrote that if I keep it in my pocket, anytime I am in trouble it will create an invisible wall around me so minor curses will not be able to hit me.  Of course, it can't guard against any of the Unforgivable Curses[BM1] .  Too bad though, but I hope I never have to face those anyway."

"It's really quite amazing," Hermione said as she studied the disk, "I have never read about them in any of my books."  When she looked closer at the little markings around the edges, she noticed that they were little pictures of different types of animals.  The sapphire in the middle created a teardrop shape, and the tip of the drop pointed to one animal in particular: a stag. 

"Harry! Look closely at the animal that the tip of the sapphire points to! It's a stag!"

"How peculiar. Do you think it means anything?"

"Maybe it was your father's…"

"Must have been. I'll write Sirius back.  I'm sure he would know."

            Later in the afternoon, Hermione went off to talk to Ron.  She didn't think that he ever got her letter that Hedwig delivered, but it didn't matter since he was here now.

"Ron, what do you think we could do for Harry's birthday? It's next Tuesday you know…I almost forgot, but since Sirius sent Harry that present today, it reminded me that we need to do something for him."

"Hermione! I have a brilliant idea! It's so simple, but it'll work!" Ron said.  He paused for a moment, thinking to himself.

"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Harry has never had a birthday party.  Never. The Dursleys most certainly never threw him one, and we never got the opportunity because he was always at the Dursleys! I can't believe how simple this could be!"

"Wow, Ron! You are a genius! And you know it would mean so much to Harry too! Oh, I have to get started right now…we need to get party supplies, a nice big birthday cake, invitations…speaking of which, who are we going to invite?

"Everyone! Do you think your parents would mind? I mean we could invite the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, anyone who would want to come! My mom and dad would come for sure, Bill and Charlie probably wouldn't mind to stay until next week, the twins could put on a good fireworks show…"

            Hermione's heart was overjoyed.  She knew this would be Harry's best birthday ever.  She couldn't wait to surprise Harry.

"Well, this most certainly needs to be a surprise party, but how can we stall Harry 

in the meantime?"

Ron stood there for a moment, concentrating hard. 

"I got it! Me, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie will go and play some more Quidditch. You can just say that you aren't satisfied with your History of Magic essay or something like that, so you need to stay back. You know Harry would believe it.  We can go for an hour or two, and you and Ginny can decorate and get everything ready. I'm sure my mom would come and help you out too.  How does that sound?"

"Ron, it's brilliant.  I'll talk to my parents tonight. I'm positive that they won't mind."

            And it was set.  Hermione talked to her parents.  They felt so sorry for Harry, since he had never had a birthday party in his life, that they were willing to come home from work early that day to help get everything ready.  Hermione couldn't wait to do it.  She wrote all the invitations and had Hedwig, Pigwidgeon and a few Post owls mail them all off.  After dinner that night, she made a list of all the things that her parents would need to buy.  She wanted Harry's first party to be extra special.  As she went to bed that night, she talked it over with Ginny.  Ginny was just as excited as Hermione.  She full heartedly agreed to help Hermione set everything up for his party.  They talked into the wee hours of the night, planning ever little detail they could imagine, until they slowly stopped talking, and fell asleep.

A/N: I really liked my idea of the little shield that Sirius gave Harry…and YAY! Harry gets a birthday party! Please R/R and the 6th chapter is on it's way! Merci!

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [BM1] Just in case you forgot: The Unforgivable Curses are the Imperius Curse (the curse giver has mind control over the attacked), the Cruciatus Curse (a pain inflicting, torturous curse), and the Avada Kedavra Curse (the killing curse)


	6. Happy Birthday, Harry

Chapter Six  ::  Happy Birthday, Harry

            The next week of planning went by very quickly.  Hermione couldn't find a spare moment to do anything but prepare, and it was tough not letting Harry get suspicious.  Luckily, Harry did a very nice job of being completely clueless.  The hardest part of the whole week however, was thinking of a good present for Harry.  Hermione couldn't think of anything to get him.  Harry already had almost every Quidditch item in the book (and he was likely to get more from the Gryffindor Team, they had all replied and said that they were coming) and Hermione knew he wouldn't enjoy a book like she does, so she was stumped.  Finally, while she was downstairs in the kitchen, looking for a large cake recipe, she thought of the perfect present.  _A picture! Hmmm…but what of?_ Hermione didn't have any pictures of Harry, so she knew exactly who to write.  _Of course! Colin Creevey! _ He was one of Harry's biggest fans, and he was always carrying a camera around with him and took every chance he could to get a picture of Harry.  He had to have some good pictures for her…

_Dear Colin,_

_I'm sure you are wondering why I am writing to you.  I am in need of a picture of Harry, one that would mean a lot to him. I know you take a lot of pictures and I was hoping that you might have one that I could use.  I was thinking of perhaps a picture of him with Ron and me, or maybe one of the Gryffindor team after they won the Quidditch Cup.  If you have any others that might work, I would be more than willing to look at them.  Thank you so much for your help! _

_Hermione Granger_

Considering that she had never been mean to Colin, Hermione was sure that he would assist her.  And it also helped that the pictures were for Harry, Hermione was sure that Colin would do anything for him.  She sent the letter off with Pig; he looked like he needed something to do. 

"Now, make sure that this gets to him ok? It's very important!" she told Pig.  He looked at her with a glazed look that worried Hermione, but before she could change her mind on sending it with him, he flew out the window.  

Hermione found the perfect cake to bake Harry…and it was really big too.  It had a yellow and chocolate swirl cake, and deep red frosting for the top.  She decided she would decorate it with little snitches on top too, and of course, write "Happy 15th Birthday, Harry" in the center.  She hoped it wasn't too childish, but at least it would taste good.  

Later that afternoon, Pig returned with Colin's reply.  Hermione couldn't help but laugh when she saw Pig flying in towards the window.  Colin had apparently sent an incredibly large package back with the little owl, and Pig kept losing height as he came closer to the window.  Then, he went in through the wrong window and ran into the screen.  Realizing his mistake, Pig just flew right in through the open window next to the one he ran into.  Hermione ran over to him and gave him a few owl treats and opened Colin's package.  She was awestruck.  She always knew Colin loved to take pictures, but she never realized what a talent he had.  Colin had sent her both pictures she had mentioned, along with a whole photo album starting from Harry's second year.  As Hermione looked through all the pictures, she couldn't help but take a little trip down memory lane.  The very first picture on the first page was of Harry, Ron and her sitting on one of the Gryffindor couches.  She could tell it had been taken last year, right after the first task because in the background, she saw a very large and plump canary[BM1] .  _Poor Neville. The twins really did trick him…although, it's not very difficult to trick Neville…_ Hermione smiled as she looked at the picture. She was sitting in between Harry and Ron and they all had huge smiles on their faces.  Just before Hermione turned to the next page, Ron got up, walked over towards Neville and burst out laughing.  On the next page, was the second picture Hermione had mentioned to Colin, the one of the Gryffindor Quidditch team after they won the Cup.  It was better than she expected.  In one row, all of the teammates had their arms around each other's shoulders and were grinning, laughing and yelling.  Harry's smile slightly out did Oliver's…_which is hard to believe_…and Harry was holding the Quidditch Cup.  As Hermione went through the rest of the album, there were assorted pictures of Harry, Ron and Hermione, but also ones of other Gryffindor residents. There was even a photo of Nearly Headless Nick, and he had obviously not been ready for the picture, because, as Hermione looked at the photo, he was trying to put his head back into place.

Hermione immediately wrote Colin a thank you note, she couldn't believe all the work he did in such a short amount of time, but, as Hermione thought, _he has probably had it ready since his first year._

As the next few days flew by, Hermione didn't really remember anything that happened specifically.  All she remembered was how funny it was to see Harry so completely oblivious to all the planning that the rest of the gang was doing.  Before she knew it, the eve of the 31st had arrived and she was getting her last minute plans into place.  It was set. Tomorrow at 3:30, everyone except Ginny and Hermione were going to go and play more Quidditch, and at 3:45, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and her parents would be arriving to help decorate and get everything else in order.   At half past five, the guests would arrive.  Dumbledore, Hagrid, Lupin and Sirius (in his animagus form[BM2] ) would be coming together.  Oliver would be arriving a little late; he has Quidditch practice with the Puddlemere United Reserve team during the early afternoon.  Harry and the gang would come back from the clearing at 5:45; and then the party would begin.  

The morning of the party, Hermione's stomach was in knots.  She kept checking the time, or glancing in the kitchen pantry to see if they were missing any food, or looking at Ginny, who gave her a reassuring look that told her everything would be fine.  Harry, however, was not making the situation any better.  Something had finally clicked in his mind.  The twins tried to keep him occupied with games of exploding snap, but Harry seemed to know that something was going on.  Things were made even worse when Harry stumbled upon some of the party supplies.

"Hey, Hermione, what's all this stuff?"

Hermione's heart stopped for a second as Harry was standing over the supplies.

"Oh, well…it's just…" she stuttered. 

_"Obliviate!"_ yelled Charlie. 

            Hermione rushed over and moved all the supplies as Charlie modified Harry's memory.  

"Thanks Charlie. He's really trying to make this difficult for us isn't he?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't have use the Memory Charm all afternoon. 

            The rest of the morning went quite smoothly.  Bill had to perform the memory charm on Harry once more since Harry stumbled upon some of the party food in the fridge.  Hermione suspected that he went looking for it, seeing that the food was hidden in the back.  

            Three-Thirty didn't come quick enough for Hermione.  The boys went off to play Quidditch; Harry completely believed that Hermione had to work on her History of Magic essay.  As soon as Hermione saw them enter the forest, she started to get out everything.  She and Ginny had created an efficient plan the night before of the quickest way to get everything ready.  Hermione got all of the food out that would need to be prepared, and Ginny began putting up all of the party decorations.  

"Too bad we can't use magic," said Ginny, "it would make things a lot easier."

"I have a feeling that when you parents arrive, they'll use a lot of magic for us."

            After about fifteen minutes of working, two 'pops' in the family room signaled the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  

"Hello Hermione! Hi, Ginny, how are you both doing?" Said Mr. Weasley.

"Looks like they've got a good start going." Mrs. Weasley replied. 

It was true. Ginny and Hermione had frantically been putting up streamers, mixing cake batter, writing signs and doing as much as each of their two hands could do at once.  

"Well no need to worry! Mrs. Weasley and I are here to help!" said Mr. Weasley. But suddenly he became very distracted by something.

"OOOH! Look at this! What do you call this thing Hermione?"

"That's a toaster, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh! I have heard about these! You put some bread in it and it sort of, warms it up right?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"Can I light your stove? Can I use the matches to light it? I really want to try those matches out again!"

"We have an electric stove, Mr. Weasley. It is heated by electricity."

"An _eclectic_ stove? With plugs?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"Can I see the plug? I have a collection of them at…."

"Arthur! You can wait to see that! We have a party to get ready for now!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. 

Hermione was glad Mrs. Weasley spoke up.  As much as she loved how Mr. Weasley was so interested in Muggle utilities, there was a lot of work to be done.  Mrs. Weasley was a huge help.  She was able to frost a cake, blow balloons, and vacuum the carpet in the living room all at the same time.  This was of course, all with the help of a little magic.  Hermione's parents arrived at 4:00.  A patient had come in with a broken tooth and her parents had to stay late to fix it. Over the next hour, everyone worked extremely fast.  Hermione had only worked harder for two things, her end-of-year exams during her third year (when she had extra classes with the Time-Turner) and preparing for her upcoming O.W.L.'s that she will take this year. All the guests began to arrive promptly at 5:30.  Seamus and Dean Thomas were the first to arrive.  They both had large presents in their arms for Harry.  Angelina and Alicia arrived next, followed closely by Lavender, Pavarti and Padma.  Dumbledore, Hagrid, Lupin and Sirius, who was trotting along side Lupin as Snuffles, arrived right after Padma stepped through the doorway.  Neville arrived about ten minutes late, apologizing profusely, saying he had had difficulty finding where he put Harry's present.  Oliver and Katie arrived together right after Neville.  

            The tension in the air was great.  Everyone knew that this would be Harry's first party and everyone was excited.  Hermione and Ginny felt proud as countless people approached them telling what a wonderful job they did preparing the party.  

Right on schedule, Hermione saw the boys coming back from the forest. 

"There back! Everyone hide!" she yelled.

Everyone ran around and frantically looked for places to conceal themselves. Hagrid was having trouble finding a spot that hid him.  He settled himself behind the food pantry door.

"Yer house isn't big 'nuff, Hermione!" He whispered from behind the door.

 Hermione found a spot next to Oliver, behind one of the family room couches. 

"Where are they coming back from, Herm?" Oliver asked.

"They were playing Quidditch in a hidden field in the forest behind my house."

"AWW MAN! I WISH I COULD HAVE PLAYED QUIDDITCH WITH THEM!!" he shouted.

"SHHH!" Everyone whispered as they all shot warning looks to Oliver.

"Sorry!" Oliver whispered back.

Hermione peeked over the couch.  She could see Fred and George walking up to the back door.

"…man, Charlie. That was a great dive you pulled off. "

"No kidding, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to pull out of it in time…"

Then Hermione heard Harry's voice.

"I would have seen it if Fred hadn't been doing such a wonderful job as a beater."

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as they jumped up from behind their hiding places.

"Wha…What's going on?"

"Well, let's think Harry," Ron said. "It's your birthday, people are here, there are decorations everywhere and a big cake that says 'Happy 15th Birthday, Harry' on it sitting on the table. WELL DUH! IT'S A BIRTHDAY PARTY!"

"A birthday party? I've never had…." Harry started.

"Well, we knew that dear, so we decided to give you one, unlike that other family of yours." said Mrs. Weasley. 

Sirius, in his animagus form, suddenly ran up to Harry and wagged his tail.  

"Hi, Snuffles, it's good to see you here!" said Harry. "From the looks of it, everyone is here, aren't they?"  Harry looked around the room and stopped at Hermione.  "Did you do all this?"

"Ron and I had the idea. I got a lot of my help from Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley too."

"Thank you, everyone."

"Well! Enough standing around! Let's eat!" yelled George.

            Harry looked happier than Hermione had ever seen him.  As everyone sung "Happy Birthday" to Harry (Even though it took a little longer because the twins added their own improvisation at the end) Harry looked like he was going to cry out of happiness.  After everyone had their fill of cake and snacks. Harry opened his presents.  First, he got a new set of quills from Neville.  Seamus gave Harry a book called "Curses and Countercurses" that Harry mentioned way back in their first year.  Dean gave Harry an assortment of candy from Honeydukes.  Angelina gave Harry a book on different seeker techniques.  Alicia bought Harry a book on Quidditch teams of the world.  Lavender, Pavarti and Padma bought Harry a new dress robe (_Of course they had to get him clothes…_) that was like Harry's other robe, except it was forest green with gold shimmer to it.  Katie got Harry a special broom repair kit, made especially for Firebolts. Fred and George's present was the funniest.  They got Harry a magic set, called "Divination for Beginner's." Harry read the sticker on the box out loud.

"Great for those without the 'Inner Eye!'  Includes tealeaves, crystal ball, in-depth planetary movements chart, and personal tea cup!"

Fred and George burst out laughing. 

"Ah yes dear!" Fred said in a misty voice, very similar to that of their Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney. "Now you can predict your death in the comfort of your very own home!" 

Everyone, including Professor Dumbledore, laughed in the room. Harry continued on with his presents. Oliver's gift to Harry seemed odd at first. It appeared to be an ordinary snitch in a glass box.  Oliver looked offended when Harry asked about it.

"Harry! That isn't an ordinary snitch!" Oliver said. "That is the very snitch that you caught in the Quidditch Final! I had to convince Madam Hooch that I was going to give it to you. And I had to buy her a new one."

"Are you serious Oliver?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. Now you better appreciate that little snitchy." 

Harry looked down in the box.  The snitch was hovering inside, flapping it's golden wings so quickly that it looked like a golden blur.  

"Thanks, Oliver.  This is really cool."

Hermione watched as Harry continued to open his presents.  He opened a large box from Hagrid that contained each of Hagrid's food specialties.  Lupin gave Harry an assortment of jokes and tricks that Hermione had never seen before at Zonko's in Hogsmeade. 

"Those were your father's.  We had a lot of fun with those back in our Hogwarts days.  But, I'm sure you would never think of doing any sort of tricks now would you?" Lupin winked at him.

"Oh, of course not." Harry laughed.

Dumbledore's present was the oddest of all.  A pair of socks, that didn't even match.  One was orange with yellow stars around the ankle, and the other was black with blue stripes. 

"Your friend Dobby, wanted me to give them to you.  He wouldn't come himself though, he insisted that he say behind at Hogwarts and prepare for the upcoming school year with the rest of the house elves."

"I'll have to thank him when I get back to school."

Harry had finally reached the Weasley's family present and Hermione's gift.  After Harry tore off the paper covering the small box the Weasley's gave him, he sat there, in complete awe of what he held in his hands.  

"How…How…did you get these?"

"Well," Mrs. Weasley began, "Arthur was able to do another favor at work, for one of the team members."

"This is so cool.  I don't know how to thank you guys."

"Well, what is it?" Dean asked.

"Ten tickets to see the Chuddley Cannons."

"I'm so excited.  I mean, I know they aren't as good as they used to be, but still…" Ron said.

"I really can't thank you guys.  There is no one in the world that I would rather see the Chuddley Cannons with" 

"We're glad you like them." Mr. Weasley said. 

With his hands still shaking, Harry began to open Hermione's gift.  

"Holy cow, Hermione!"

He pulled off the remaining paper and began to flip thru the photo album.  He laughed to himself as he looked through all the pictures.  After he realized that he had fallen into his own little world again, he apologized and told everyone what it was.

"Thank you so much, Hermione. This is really great."

"Your welcome, Harry.  My favorite picture is the very first one.  Neville, you are in that one too, although, you have a few extra feathers on you."

"Oh, is that when I ate one of the Canary Creams?"

"FRED! GEORGE! YOU USED THOSE AGAINST ONE OF YOUR OWN SCHOOL MATES?!?!"  Mrs. Weasley didn't look to pleased.

"Oh no, Mrs. Weasley! It's quite alright!" Neville said. "Actually, it was really funny and the feathers wore off after about a minute." 

"Here, Mrs. Weasley. Look at the picture, it really is quite amusing." Harry said.

After about a minute of looking at the picture, Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Well, I have to admit, you make a very funny canary."

Fred and George sighed with relief.  

The rest of the night was more fun than Hermione had ever had.  Fred and George had a fantastic display of fireworks once again, although, Hermione suspected that there were a few muggle fireworks in the display as well.  But most of the night was spent just talking, laughing and having a good time.  After only Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, Hagrid and the Weasley's were left, Sirius changed back into his human form.  

"I'd like to have some of that cake, now that I can eat it with a fork instead of my paws!"

Mrs. Weasley at first seemed a little nervous, but it looked like she remembered the end of the last school year, and knew that Sirius was on their side.  

"Of course, dear. You look like you could use some other food too!"

Sirius filled his plate with all the food it would allow, and walked over to where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lupin were seated in the family room. Lupin was telling the three about some of the tricks Harry's dad, James, used to pull on Snape.

"I remember this one time, during our third year, your father beat Snape on one of the large essays that we had to write for potions.  Snape practically failed he did so horribly. Then again, everyone did really badly on that essay, except for your father and mother.  But you mother always did well, so that's another story.  But Snape got so mad he challenged your father to a wizard's duel right after class, when the teachers weren't around.  Your father was never one to turn down a duel, but Snape was a lethal opponent because he already knew more than half of the hexes in the book.  But what Snape didn't know was that your father also knew a few hexes himself.  He, Sirius and I were often some of the top students in our year, other than Lily.  I'll never forget the hex he put on ol' greasy-haired Snape.  So simple yet combined with Sirius's leg-locker curse, James's jelly-legs curse did something no one expected.  It made Snape's legs disappear all together.  We left him there in the hallway, oh man we laughed for days on end.  Then again, we had so many detentions after that…but the look on his face after his legs disappeared made it all worth it.

"You bet!" Sirius said. "Now, of course, I wasn't exactly supposed to be 'involved' in the duel, but who am I to obey the rules? Don't tell Dumbledore that we told you this…"

"Oh, it's too late for that Sirius." Dumbledore said behind them, his eyes sparkling with laughter. "I remember all the tricks you pulled on Snape and his fellow Slytherins.  Although, they were all quite dangerous and definitely broke all of the Hogwarts rules, it was amazing to see how much you three knew.  Without a doubt you were some of the best trouble makers Hogwarts has seen in it's many years.  Though, Fred and George are sure to have a few more memorable moments in their last year I'm sure. "

Everyone stayed up until the wee hours of the morning. Around 2 o'clock, Dumbledore announced that they should be going.  Sirius told everyone he was still staying at Lupin's, and they would see him again soon.  Hagrid said his good-bye's in a very loud and booming voice, Hermione guessed that he added a little bit of spirits to his punch.  Bill, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all hugged (and kissed in Mrs. Weasley's case) everyone good-bye and apparated away with a "pop."  After they all left, Hermione flung herself into the closest couch.  

"What a day. I don't think I've ever had that much fun."

"Can you believe all the trouble your dad, Sirius and Lupin used to get into?" Ron said excitedly.  "They gave me some good ideas though to used against Malfoy…"

"I can't thank you guys enough.  This has been such an amazing day.  But I'm tired.  What do you say we hit the sack?" Harry said with a yawn.

"Sounds good to me. " Ginny replied.

Hermione walked over to Fred and George, who were asleep in the two lazy-boy chairs.  She shook them awake and they walked up to their bedroom, looking like zombies.  She watched as Ron and Ginny both walked up stairs, and began to tidy the kitchen.  

"Herm, I really can't thank you enough.  This was such a cool day." Harry said quietly.

"Harry, I'm so glad you liked it.  So what's it like being fifteen?"

"Same. Can I help you clean up?"

"Suit yourself.  I'm just getting it in some what in order, so my parents won't freak out in the morning."

In silence, they cleaned up all the food and took down some of the decorations.  After the kitchen looked better than it had, together they walked up the stairs to their rooms.  Just before Hermione was about to say good night, Harry walked up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!!!" He said, as loudly as he could without waking up the sleeping household.

"Harry…I…can't…. breathe!"

"Oh sorry." 

"Good night, Harry."

"Night, Hermione."

A/N: Awww. I love birthday parties.  Anyway, chapter seven is on it's way. Expect a major change to happen….(dramatic chord).  Anyway, R/R.  Thank you very much!

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [BM1] Neville ate one of the twins' Canary Creams.

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [BM2]As Snuffles of course! (The large black dog) And if you are wondering, it is not the night of a full moon. 


	7. Diagon Alley

A/N: Okes. Seventh chapter…I wrote this really weird. I sorta started from the of it and worked my way to the beginning. I don't know—I confuse myself sometimes. Oh well. Read and Review -- I really want some input on this chapter! (please?)

Chapter Seven ::  Diagon Alley

A few days later, while everyone was eating breakfast, 6 barn owls flew in and dropped a letter into each of their laps.  Everyone sat in silence as they read their Hogwarts letter for this year.  

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first.  The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.  _

_            This year, all prefects and seventh years will be taking a foreign exchange trip to the United States of America.  The enclosed packet of information will tell you all that you need to know. _

_            A list of books for next year is enclosed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

"An exchange trip? To America? Is this a joke?" Fred asked.

"What exchange trip?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry, Gin.  Seventh years and prefects only."

"Oh."

"Wow! We're going to be staying in New York City! In Manhattan!" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah, so?" said Ron.

"I've read so much about American wizards! They are completely different than us! I mean, that would make sense considering they are located on the other side of the world, but it's amazing how many differences there are between us and 

them!"

"Well, what sort of stuff, Herm?" Harry asked.

"You know how in England, we have a lot of pure blood families?" Everyone nodded, "Well, in America, there are a lot more muggles and a lot less wizards and witches.  There are still plenty of magic people, but a lot less pure blood families.  The only pure blooded families are the ones who went over in the more recent years.  Draco will hate it."

"Wow. What else Hermione?" Ron asked. \\_I can't believe this! They actually want me to tell them information that I know! This never happens . . .better not push my luck \\. . ._Hermione thought to herself.

"Well, the students there don't have boarding schools like us.  They go to high school, and there are only 4 levels in the high school.  It's a really complicated system if you ask me."

"That's America."

Everyone continued to read the information.  Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading.  Not only would she be staying in America for two weeks, but also she would be staying with a high school student from New York, who attends a school in Manhattan.  She would go to school with the student, and pretty much just follow the student on her normal daily routine.  The letter did note that in order to go, the students must keep good grades until the trip._ \\That won't be hard for me.\\  _

"Well, looks like we will be needing a trip to Diagon Alley quite soon." Harry said.

"How does next Thursday sound? I'm sure my parents won't mind." Hermione replied.

"Wonderful.  We're all out of fireworks, we can get some there, Fred." Said George.  Everybody rolled their eyes.  

"Along with every other trick in the book, right George?" Ron asked.

"Maybe. . ." Fred replied mischievously.

* * *

The next Thursday, Hermione woke up early, as always, to cook breakfast for everyone.  This morning, she cooked pancakes, French toast, waffles, hash browns, eggs and biscuits.  She also chopped up some fresh strawberries from the garden.  After her mother and father ate, they went out into the backyard.  They had taken the day off from work to go with everyone to Diagon Alley.  Hermione knew, however, that her father was beginning to really enjoy the wizarding world. Once her parents had exited out the backdoor, Ginny came downstairs looking distressed.

"Hey, Gin. What's wrong?"

"I can't stand it.  Fred and George are _TWO_ rooms down, and I can still hear them snore! How do you sleep through that?"

"I'm a really heavy sleeper, it's almost impossible to wake me up when I'm in a deep sleep.  I bet if there was a fire, I still would stay in my bed, sound asleep."

Ginny laughed.  She looked at the table and immediately became happier. "Mmm-mmm! French toast and waffles! My favorites!"

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad.  Hey, Gin, I'm gonna go for a walk around my neighborhood.  I'll be back in a little bit."

"Mm-kay" Ginny replied, her mouth full of food.

            As Hermione walked out her front door, her mind was racing.  She didn't know what to think of her dream last night.  It was the same progression of dreams that she had been having for over a month now, but this time, the two people dueled, and were both heavily injured.

_"Excemperatus!" _

_"Megoniadio!"_

Their curses still echoed in her mind.  Excemperatus was a painful curse that made you feel like you had millions of insects crawling around and biting under your skin.  Megoniadio was another painful curse that made your hair catch on fire, and burn to the scalp.  Hermione didn't know what to think of these dreams.  If they continued, she feared that the two people would kill each other off.  What irritated her even more was that she still hadn't figured out who the two people were.  She seemed to know them, but she could never remember their faces.  As she passed under large, green and shady trees, her mind turned to other thoughts.  Thoughts she had never had about anyone before.  She couldn't shake them off, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to.  They happened every time he was around, every time he talked to her.  His face was so much different from that of what she remembered in her first year.  \\_He really has grown a lot.\\_  She thought.  

            As she walked up the steps to her front porch, Hermione's mind turned to other things.  Two people seemed to be arguing inside.

"George! You've already had FIVE pieces of French toast, PLUS 4 waffles and more eggs than any of us!  Would you PLEASE let me have the last waffle?"  Ron shouted.

"Ron, I can make more if you would like me to . . ." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh, g'morning, Hermione."  Harry said.

"No! You won't go out of your way to make more for me, Herm.  Thanks, but I think George can live without another waffle!"

"It's really no big deal, Ron."

"Herm," he said calmly, "You've already made us all breakfast . . .you don't need to make more.  Thanks by the way for doing it again this morning. It was really good, and I would have loved to enjoy more of it, if it wasn't for a pig here at the table . . ." He glared menacingly at George.

"Fine! Have the waffle!" George said. Then he grinned. "I'll just have some more pancakes instead!"

Everyone laughed.  "Hey, Hermione! When are we leaving for Diagon Alley today?" Ginny asked.

"I was thinking right after lunch.  And we could have dinner at the Leaky Cauldron if you'd like."

"You're parents won't mind?" Fred said while smiling.

Hermione laughed. "Ha! I know for a fact that they love going to Diagon Alley, even more than me! And they especially love the Leaky Cauldron.  Don't ask me why, but they do."

"Well, it sounds good to me.  Mum and Dad gave us some money to buy our supplies, but we are really gonna have to ration it.  There's not too much." Ron said.  He looked embarrassed by the fact that they had so little money. 

"Well, I won't really be needing any new robes this year, maybe we could save some money then." Ginny said quietly.

"Gin, you've been growing like a tree lately, you have to get new robes!"

"I also need a lot of school supplies! I'll be fine!"

Fred and George were shifting nervously in their seats. "You guys should be fine on having enough money."

"Are you kidding? We have to by new supplies and everything for all four of us!"

"No, George and I will be able to pay for ourselves."

"How are you going to do that?" Ginny asked.

"Don't worry 'bout that.  Just know that you will have enough money." George said.

"Okay . . ." Ron and Ginny said in harmony, curious on how their brothers were going to pay for all of their supplies.

After a good lunch of assorted sandwiches, everyone gathered around the fireplace in the living room.

"My dad wrote and said that he hooked up our fireplace to the Floo network again." Ron said.

"Floo network?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Oh, mum.  It's really easy.  You take a pinch of this," Hermione held up the can with the glittering powder inside, "and throw it into the fire.  It will turn green, and then you step into the flames . . ."

"Don't worry though! They won't burn you!" Harry said.

"That's right, they don't hurt at all. So after you have stepped into the flames, you shout your destination. Ours is, obviously, Diagon Alley."

"You'll spin around a bit, and you'll see lots of other wizarding fires, but as long as you speak clearly into the flames, you'll arrive at the correct destination."  Harry said.  Hermione remembered how his first experience with the Floo network ended up, and she guessed that Harry didn't want her parents to end up in Knockturn Alley.

"Make sure to keep your elbows tucked in!"  Ginny peeped.

"And don't get anxious and step out early! Just speak clearly and you will be fine!"  George said.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked very overwhelmed. "Are you sure we will be ok?"

"Yes, Dad.  As long as you do what we said, you will be fine.  And Tom, the innkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron, knows we are coming, and so he'll be waiting for us at the other end.  Don't worry, Mum.  You'll be fine."

Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter and smiled. "Ok, see you in Diagon Alley!"

"Wait! We'll go first Mr. and Mrs. Granger." said Fred.

"Yeah, that way you can sort of see what will happen." George said, trying to reassure Hermione's parents.

Fred went first.  He grabbed a pinch of the Floo powder and threw it into the fire.  As expected, the flames turned green and rose above his head.  He stepped into the fire and yelled "Diagon Alley!" loudly and will a small 'whoosh,' he was gone.  

"Well, that seems simple enough!"  Mr. Granger said, with a huge smile on his face.

"Alright, I'm going to go now, and then you can come after me if you would like Mr. Granger." George said.

"Oke-doke!" Mr. Granger said.  He looked extremely excited.  Hermione couldn't believe how eager her father was acting.  She felt really good that her father really seemed to enjoy the wizarding world.

After George disappeared into the fire, Mr. Granger immediately grabbed his pinch of powder and threw it into the fire.  With a voice of enthusiasm, he shouted "Diagon Alley!" and vanished into the flames.

After Mrs. Granger, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had all departed into the fire, Hermione took a last look at the house, threw in her pinch of powder and shouted "Diagon Alley!" with a sturdy voice.  In an instant, she felt like she was being sucked down a massive drain.  She could see countless other wizarding fires spinning around her, but she kept her elbows tucked in and waited for the spinning to slow down. Once she felt herself coming to a stop, she fell out into the Leaky Cauldron.  Hermione looked up and saw everyone smiling down at her. 

"Have a good trip?" Harry asked.

"Hermione! When can we take the Floo network again? That was just like a roller coaster ride!" Her father shouted exuberantly.

Hermione smiled.  "Well, we get to take it home, if that makes you happy!"

"Yippie!" her father shouted with joy.  As Hermione thought about it, her father was exactly like Mr. Weasley.  He was just as completely enthusiastic and interested in the wizarding world as Mr. Weasley was in the muggle world.   

"Well, what do you say we get to shopping?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Fred and George went off together \\_probably headed for the nearest joke shop_\\ Hermione thought, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger decided it would be best if they went into Muggle London for a little while.  Hermione agreed to meet her parents at a Muggle spot so they would be able to get back into the Leaky Cauldron for dinner.  After giving her some muggle money to exchange and big kiss, her parents left for the muggle world.  

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny walked off to Gringotts Bank.  After Harry had gotten some money out of his account, and Hermione had exchanged her muggle money for galleons, sickles and knuts, the gang went off in search of their supplies.   After Harry bought them each an ice cream cone at Florean Florescue's Ice Cream Parlor (Harry got a strawberry-peanut butter cone, Ron and Hermione got strawberry-peach, and Ginny got chocolate), they stopped at Madam Malkin's to get new robes.  Each of them needed new Hogwarts robes, but after Hermione checked the list, they realized that they needed dress robes again this year.  Harry decided he wouldn't need to get one, since Lavender, Pavarti, and Padma had already bought him a perfectly good robe for his birthday.  Hermione was able to find a gorgeous scarlet robe that was made of fine silk and had a touch of golden shimmer to it. Ron and Ginny looked a little disappointed, however.  Hermione knew that it was because they didn't have enough money to buy both Hogwarts robes and dress robes.  Luckily, Fred and George arrived right on cue.  

"Don't worry about your dress robes.  Fred and I already bought you both some." George said, while pulling out two robes from a bag.  Ron's was a navy blue robe, very plain, but perfect for him.  Ginny's was a beautiful purple robe that had a few silver swirls around the shoulder and bottom of the robe.  

"How did you guys get to be so good at picking out dress robes? These are perfect!" Ginny squealed.

"We know." Fred grinned.  

"Where did you guys get all this money?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, we gotta be going. We still haven't gotten to the joke shop yet." George said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Um, yeah. See you guys at dinner."

"You didn't answer my question!" Ron called.

* * *

Once their money pockets were empty, and their arms were full of packages, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.  Everyone dropped their packages off in their private room where they would be enjoying their meal, and Hermione set off into the Muggle London to meet her parents.  After waiting at the bus stop (where she and her parents agreed to meet at 5:00pm) for a few minutes, Hermione saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger walking towards her with a few bags in each of their hands.  

"Hungry for dinner?" Hermione asked them.

"You bet! What's on the menu?" her father replied.

"I don't know.  I'm sure it will be something good though.  Tom the innkeeper always makes wonderful meals.  What did you get?"

"Just a few surprises that I'm sure you and your friends will enjoy.  We'll show you all once everyone gets back to our house."

Hermione smiled.  Her parents were always able to find good surprises. 

            Once they reached their dining room at the Leaky Cauldron, Tom immediately started to bring out food for them to eat.  He prepared a good hearty meal consisting of a delicious vegetable beef stew, lots of rolls and biscuits, and a large homemade apple pie for dessert.  During the meal, Ron was still trying to figure out where Fred and George got all their money, while Harry watched, looking quite amused. Hermione and Ginny talked with Hermione's parents about their upcoming year at school.  Hermione's parents were always supportive of her, and loved to hear about her studies at school.  Hermione's mother had been especially proud when Hermione got her acceptance letter back before her first year at Hogwarts.  Hermione always wrote to her parents during the school year, telling them what was going on and how she was. After everyone was full to the brim; Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred and George decided to take one last look in Quality Quidditch Supplies.  Hermione decided to stay back with her parents, and wait for them to pay the bill.  

"Did you have a good day dear? Get all your supplies?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes, I was even able to get myself a new dress robe. Would you like to see it?"

"Oh, of course dear!"

Hermione pulled her new dress robe out of its box.  Her parents gasped at the sight of it.   
  
"It's absolutely perfect for you, sweetie.  You are going to look absolutely beautiful in it." Mr. Granger said.

"She always looks absolutely beautiful, dear." Mrs. Granger said with a smile.

"Of course she does! Now all she has to do is get a good-looking date to go with her! Why don't you go with one of your friends, Hermione?"

"I'm not going to worry about that now, Dad."

"Do you think they are enjoying their stay with us?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure that they are, Dad.  They are always so happy.  Except for when Ron and George are fighting over food, but it's all in good fun."

"I'm so glad, dear.  They are all so nice and polite.  Of course, the twins snore quite loudly, but they are certainly good for a laugh." He replied.

"You can have them over anytime you like dear.  They are all wonderful friends for you to have, and I would love to see them more often," her mother said.

Then, unexpectedly, the door opened.  As she turned to see who it was, Hermione assumed that Ron or Harry would walk in, mumbling that they had forgot one of their bags from the stores.  However, neither of them walked through the door, nor did Fred, George, Ginny or even Tom. Instead, a tall and black robed person walked in.  He had a dark mask on with strange and evil green markings all around the eye and mouth holes.  Hermione knew from the jump of her stomach that something was terribly wrong.  But it was too late to call for help.

"Plenus silens" 

Hermione knew that curse.  It would silence the room so no one outside would be able to hear anything, no matter how loud it was inside . . .

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" her father asked as the man closed and locked the door.

"How pathetic. You do not seem to know who you are addressing, do you?"

"Why should I?"

Hermione knew what this man was.  His black robe and mask gave it all away.  Hermione remembered the Quidditch World Cup.  She knew what these people did to innocent muggles. And his voice sounded freakishly familiar.  

"Dad. . ."

"Shh.  Be quiet, dear."

The Deatheater laughed.

"You fool. Too bad you don't know that I," the Deatheater hissed, "am what you should fear most right now."

"Why?" 

"Crucio!" In an instant, her father fell to the ground and began to scream so loud it hurt Hermione's ears.  "Stop it!" Hermione yelled desperately, "He has done nothing to you! Stop it! Please!" Hermione couldn't stand seeing her father in so much pain.  His shrieks of agony echoed in the room.  Hermione cried in horror as she watched her father shake violently on the ground. 

"Shut up, you foolish mudblood.  Or you will get what you deserve."

"But he is innocent! Stop it!! Ple—"

"Crucio!" 

It was unlike anything Hermione had ever felt.  Her body felt like it was on fire, and it seemed like a million knives were stabbing every millimeter of her body.  Her high-pitched screams only made the Deatheater laugh louder.  She could barely make out her traumatized mother sitting on the floor, whimpering and completely clueless of what to do.

"Stupid muggles. The world would be so much better without you."

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" Hermione heard her mother cry.

"Alright. What ever you say, you pathetic excuse for a woman."  He had stopped torturing Hermione and her father, and began to laugh so maliciously that it sent cold shivers down Hermione's spine.  But Hermione would have suffered a thousand more agonizing curses that witness what she was about to see. "Avada Kedavra!" 

And right then, in a bright flash of green light before Hermione's eyes, her mother was killed. 

A/N: This story is really writing itself now.  When I first set out to write this story, I had a completely different idea in mind.  But I dunno, I think I like how it's going (not that I like killing of Mrs. Granger) but this story might really get a plot soon.  Well, now that you have read it, tell me what you think! (Please??) I seriously want some feedback though---good or bad…just sock it to me!


	8. Untitled

Ok…wow, it's been a while since I posted, but I had a complete brain freeze and writer's block hurt me for a while.  Then POOF all these ideas came to my head and I could write again! this has been by far, the hardest chapter yet, and I don't even know why, it just was. The next few chapters I've had thought of for a while, so it will be nice and easy to write down—promise.  But a few reviews could help speed things up too. And it's always nice to know what everyone else thinks of the story, ya know? Thanks!!! Now, if you remember, the last thing that happened was the Deatheater had just been torturing Mr. Granger and Hermione, and said the deadly curse to kill Hermione's mother….

**Chapter Eight :: Untitled**

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "_STUPEFY_!"

The Deatheater was thrown backwards across the room, over the dinner table and into the wall with a very loud 'thud'. His wand fell on the floor in front of her, and the Deatheater lay against the wall, unconscious. 

"_Apparation incompleto_!" Hermione yelled. She had never been filled with more anger and hatred.  She stared at the Deatheater, and didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. But the last thing she wanted to do was see her dead mother.

"Dad, go. . . go and get someone." Hermione said quietly.  She looked up into her father's eyes.  They revealed all his feelings.  She could see sadness, anger, but most of all, she saw fear: fear of the Deatheater, fear of herself.

Ministry Hit Wizards were appartating every few feet around Hermione and all over the room.  Each of them had their wands out, as if there was any battle left to fight.  Hermione's dad came back into the room with the innkeeper, Tom, followed closely by Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George.  Hermione fell to her knees next to her mother.  As she stared into her blank and dead eyes, Hermione began to cry.  _She didn't do anything wrong. She never wanted to hurt anyone. _

Hermione could hear the ministry wizards talking to themselves over the cataleptic Deatheater.

". . .Completely without notice."

". . .no idea. . ."

". . . I wonder why he didn't just apparate away . . ." 

"I used the Apparation disarming spell." Hermione replied quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Smart girl. Stopped him from apparating away."

"You really knocked him out too.  He won't be waking for a few hours." Another witch said.

Ginny walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her.  She put her arms around Hermione's shoulders and began to sob.  Harry, Ron, Fred, and George just stood in the doorway, completely helpless on what they should do. More and more wizards and witches were appartating every few feet.  No one had taken off the Deatheater's mask yet.  They were just standing around, talking.  Hermione didn't understand why they weren't doing anything. Some of the members weren't even talking about the situation. 

"Well." Hermione said, in a low, menacing undertone, "Why aren't you finding out who he is?" 

"Don't worry, dear." A wizard next to her replied, "He won't be going anywhere for a while.  We will. We will." 

Hermione felt the rage explode inside of her. "MY MOTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF THAT MAN! I WANT TO SEE WHO KILLED HER SO HE WILL GET WHAT _HE_ DESERVES!" Hermione screamed. Ginny was still holding Hermione by the shoulders.  Ron and Harry ran over to try and comfort her more while Fred and George stayed by her father.  

            Hermione looked into her father's eyes again.  He was silently crying.  Tears were steadily flowing down his face and Hermione could tell he felt the same way that she did.  Angry at the wizards for doing nothing about the Deatheater.  Horrified that this all wasn't a dream: that really was his wife, laying stone cold on the ground.  

"Hermione, everything is going to be ok. Come with me."

Hermione looked up to see Professor Dumbledore starting intently into her eyes.  His usual light blue sparkle was not there; instead a sorrowful gaze replaced it. 

"Professor, may we come with?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but you must stay silent.  I need to talk with Hermione and her father."

"Yes, Professor."

Ginny gently helped Hermione up.  Hermione felt like her legs weren't working.  They seemed to be made of lead rather than flesh and bone.  She looked at her mother again.  She didn't want to leave her mother, but she didn't want to stay there and look upon the lifeless face any longer.  Dumbledore looked at Hermione and understood immediately.

"Don't worry, Hermione.  I promise that the ministry wizards won't take her away just yet."

Dumbledore led the way to a small room that was complete with a table and eight chairs.  He seated himself and gave everyone the cue to do so also.  Hermione sat down next to her father and took his hand.  It was cold and clammy.  Her father hadn't spoken a word, and looked like he wasn't about to either. He had stopped crying, and didn't seem to be in his right mind.  Harry sat down next to Hermione, trying to comfort her as Ginny had been doing so before.  He took Hermione's other hand and held it in his firm grip.  She squeezed it tight as she began to cry once more. 

"Hermione, Mr. Granger.  First of all, I want you to know how deeply sorry I am for you.  I know that that my words will not do much to aid the pain, but it is something that you should know.  Also, Mrs. Granger's death will not be taken lightly.  It was a horrific murder than should have never happened and was only the product of a foolish hatred on non-magic people.  The Deatheater who caused this will pay his dues.  I will do what I can to make sure of that.  Mr. Granger, I will be finding a good place for you to stay for a while, or someone who will stay with you after Hermione leaves for school.  You should not be alone in your house.  Hermione, as horrible as this was, I need you to promise me that you will stick with your school work and continue to be such an outstanding student.  I know your mother was extremely proud of you and your exceptional achievements and she would not have wanted you to not continue with your studies.  I would like you to know that you will be able to see your father as often as you would like on weekends while you are away at school.  There should be no reason that you can't see him, and I already have in mind a good way for you to be transported back and forth from Hogwarts to your home.  Your lives will not be the same, but Mrs. Granger would not have wanted for your lives to stop.  She was a wonderful and loving woman, and she will be remembered."  

Mr. Granger nodded.  He looked incredibly pale to Hermione, more than he had before.  And yet, there was a strange courage shining through in his eyes.  

Dumbledore continued on. "I know that your friends will be more than supportive during this tragedy in your lives, and would be more than willing to listen to you when you are ready."  He looked at everyone else, making eye contact with each of them.  They all gazed back, knowing what they were needed to do. 

"Now, I need to go and talk to the ministry officials.  Hermione, the school will be buying you an owl for you to have along with Crookshanks.  I don't want you to have to worry about using a school owl when you need to contact anyone.  Feel free to pick one out at the Magical Menagerie. I will contact them before you go so that they know the circumstances.  If either of you ever need anything, feel free to ask." 

Dumbledore left the room quietly.  As Hermione watched him leave, she got up herself.  

"If they haven't pulled off the mask of the Deatheater by the time I get back into that room, I'm going to rip it off the evil bastard myself."

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione stormed out of the room.  She heard a lot of sliding chairs and footsteps behind her and guessed that it was everyone else following her lead.  However before she got to her destination, someone stopped her.

"Hermione, wait. I need to talk to you."

"Harry, this isn't the time.  I need to see who that Deatheater is."

"Please, Herm.  You really need to listen to what I have to say."

"Harry!  You out of all people should understand how much this means to me!" Hermione shouted back into his face.

"And you, Hermione, should understand that I know what I'm talking about!  Now please come with me before I have Fred and George drag you back!"

Hermione really thought that Harry would have understood.  She walked past her father, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George in complete silence.  She didn't even bother looking at any of them, for they would probably only try to look sorry for her.  Hermione stormed into the room that she had seen Harry walk into before her.  After she entered, he closed the door behind her.  

"Well?" Hermione asked rudely, "What in the world could be so important that you pull me in here?"

"First of all," Harry started, "I don't care what you say, but you need this."  After saying that, Harry walked over to Hermione pulled her into a tight hug.  Her first reaction was just to back away.  She didn't want any sympathy from anyone right now. But as he pulled her a little closer, she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  She couldn't cry because she felt like she didn't have any tears left.  But it was good to be in someone's arms.  Hermione felt as if a little bit of all her worries transferred onto Harry, and as he rubbed her back, she began to understand that that was what he meant to do.  

"Hermione, I hate seeing you in so much pain.  I know that there is nothing that I can do at this point, but I care about you so much and want to help you as much as I can. Everyone else feels the same way as I do.  

"Th-thank you, Harry."

Harry squeezed Hermione a little tighter and then whispered, "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry."

"I just don't understand it, Harry.  Why do they hate me so much?"

"They don't hate you.  It's just about impossible to hate you, Hermione." Harry said with a smile. "They just hate muggles…and magic people with muggle heritage.  And sadly, there's nothing that we can do about it right now, but once Voldemort is defeated, it will get better.  Come on, let's go."

Harry took Hermione's hand and led her out the door and down to the hall to the room where her mother still lay.  When she walked in, she saw that her mother had been covered with a black cloth.  Everyone in the room seemed to be waiting for something, and as Hermione entered the room, every witch and wizard in the room turned to look at her.  They parted a small aisle through the middle of the room leading to where the Deatheater still lay.  As Hermione went to take off the Deatheater's mask, someone stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow you to take that mask off."  A plump witch told her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"We need clearance from the Minister of Magic.  He should be here any moment." 

"Why do we have to wait for him?  I should already know who the Deatheater is! I don't want to wait any longer!"

"Miss Anitta," Professor Dumbledore spoke up, "I am also confused as to why we need to wait for the Minster.  Surely there are enough witnesses in the room who would testify, myself included."

"I'm sorry, Professor.  I was just in contact with the minister and he said to wait." 

"Very well then."

Professor Dumbledore looked at Hermione to give her reassurance.  After about a minute of an uncomfortable silence, the Minster of Magic popped into the center of the room.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

He walked over to the Deatheater and pulled off the mask.  Everyone in the room gasped at the identity of the Deatheater.  It was Lucius Malfoy.  

"Wake him up! He has a lot of explaining to do!"  Fudge yelled.

Dumbledore walked over and with a voice of disgust said, "_Ennervate_."

Malfoy blinked his eyes open and moaned in pain as he felt the bleeding wound on the back of his head.  He looked up and jumped in shock as he saw all of the wizards and witches standing over him, staring at him in complete revulsion.

"Mr. Malfoy. Let it be known that there will be no excuse that can possibly save you from Azkaban this time." Professor Dumbledore said.

"No! What do you mean? You can't possibly put me away! I'm innocent!"

"We find that very hard to believe, Lucius.  Mr. Granger and his daughter were both tortured by you and then witnessed you kill Mrs. Granger."

Lucius looked at Mr. Granger and acted as though he might say something to protest against a muggle standing with all the wizards in the room, but decided against it.

"You can't possibly believe that I would want to kill a muggle!  He-who-must-not-be-named placed the Imperius Curse on me again! I had no control over my actions!"

"The Dark Lord?" An older wizard shouted, "I highly doubt that! He has been out of power for almost 14 years now!"

"You are very wrong! He has returned and has gained back all of his strength! He is even more powerful that before!" Malfoy replied, his voice growing very unsteady.  
"How do you know this?" Another wizard asked.

"He kidnapped me from my home before placing the curse on me!  I saw him with my very own eyes!"

Harry stepped forward with hatred burning through his eyes.  "That's a damn lie!  I saw you apparate to Voldemort's—" everyone, except Dumbledore, in the room flinched, "—side the night of the final in the Triwizard Tournament! You were in no way under any curse! You went back to him willingly!" Everyone in the room gasped once more.

"He already had me under the curse at that time!"

"That's not possible! He wasn't brought back until that night! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Well, you were a little delirious that night anyway weren't you?" Malfoy whispered viciously.  

"What is your meaning by that Lucius?" Dumbledore said.

"The only reason I was delirious in anyway," Harry shouted, "was because I witnessed the death of Cedric Diggory and the rebirth of Voldemort! But I know what I saw!" 

"Andrews, Pickler—take Mr. Malfoy to a secured room. Don't let him out of your sight." Fudge said to two large men across there room.  "I have his wand, but guard yours carefully.  I wouldn't put it past him to steal yours."  Fudge continued on.  "Lucius, you will remain in Azkaban until your trial. Take him away."

Hermione watched as the two men walked with Mr. Malfoy out of the room.  Harry squeezed her hand and her father walked over next to where she was standing.  

"Is that it?" he asked. "What are they going to do with that man?"

"I'm not sure, Dad." Hermione replied. She turned to Professor Dumbledore and asked, "Professor, what will happen now that they have caught Mr. Malfoy?"

"His trial will be set and his fate will be decided there.  This will be a lot harder than it seems though."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  He and the other Weasleys had walked over with Hermione's father. 

"Lucius is a very corrupt man and has escaped time in Azkaban before.  No matter how much evidence we might have, I'm worried of how he will try to escape again." 

"How could that be possible?" Mr. Granger asked, "Hermione and I saw him kill my wife!"

"I know," Dumbledore replied, "But the Ministry of Magic is losing its influence, and I have the feeling that Fudge still doesn't believe that Voldemort has returned."  Dumbledore then turned to Hermione, "Now, you've spent enough time in this room.  I suggest you go and pick out your owl, and go home.  I'll see you all very soon."  And with that, he apparated out of the room.

"Come on, Hermione.  Let's go to the Magical Menagerie." Ron said.

Hermione looked at her mother one last time and walked out of the room.  One of the witches told her that they would prepare the body for the funeral.  Outside, it was already dark except for the torches that lit the alleyway.  People were still walking from store to store, finishing up their shopping for the day.  

After spending only about five minutes looking, Hermione found the perfect owl.  It was a normal looking barn owl that was a little smaller than Hedwig.  It was dark brown with a light tan face.  When she first saw the owl, it hooted softly and stared back at her.  It seemed like her perfect match—but looked like it could still fend for itself against Crookshanks.  The lady at the counter gave Hermione and Mr. Granger her condolences and said that the owl Hermione chose was always very friendly with the other owls and animals.  Hermione thanked the woman and left the store with the others.  They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron one last time, and said their good-byes to Tom.  

"Hold on, the ministry doesn't want you to travel back by floo powder." Tom said as they had started to approach the fire. 

"How are we supposed to get home?" Hermione asked.

"There is a ministry car out front waiting for you.  It will get you home safe and sound."

The car looked like a normal black four-door sedan from the outside.  Hermione had no idea how they were all going to fit into it.  But to her surprise, as she ducked into the car, she saw that even though it looked normal on the outside, it was the size of a limousine inside.  Everyone fit comfortably with room to spare on the way home.  Hermione took her owl out of its cage and let it sit on her shoulder.  The owl gently nuzzled Hermione's cheek with its beak and gradually fell asleep.  Hermione just looked out the window, watching the countryside go by.  Her home was about three hours away from urban London, so she knew it would be a long ride home.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Herm, wake up. We're here." Mr. Granger said quietly.

Hermione opened her eyes and stretched.  She could faintly make out her house in the distance.  There was a streetlamp illuminating her front yard, and her front porch light was on.  She thanked the driver as she exited the car and walked up to the house.  After she stepped inside, Hermione noticed how quiet it was.  There was no wind rattling the windows, no evening crickets chirping from outside the kitchen.  It was so quiet that Hermione could hear her own heartbeat.  Hermione went upstairs immediately.  She saw her father coming behind her, and heard the others talking quietly around the fireplace in the living room.  Hermione put her owl in its cage on her desk and climbed into bed.    As she began to try to fall asleep, she heard Ginny climb into bed, and Harry and Ron talking quietly in the room next door.  A few minutes later, the loud snores down the hall told her that George had already fallen asleep.  What felt like hours went by and Hermione didn't even feel tired.  She quietly got out of bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.  As she entered the kitchen, she saw Harry already boiling water in a teakettle.  

"Can't sleep?" she asked. 

"Nah.  I heard you moving a lot in your bed, so I guess you couldn't either."

"I miss her, Harry.  It hasn't even been a day and I miss her so much."

"Of course you do.  I would be worried if you didn't."

"I just don't understand what Dumbledore said.  Why will it be so difficult to put Malfoy into Azkaban? I saw him, my father saw him, everyone saw when Fudge took off his mask…it doesn't make sense!"

"I think it's because Malfoy is such an evil person, he will lie and lie until he gets his way.  And he has been such a respected person in the Ministry that they will believe him.  Remember how he donated all the money to St. Mungo's last year and got the tickets for the World Cup?"

"Yeah, Ron wasn't too happy about that one."

"But I'd be willing to bet that he'll pay a lot of money to keep himself out of Azkaban too.  I know what Voldemort thinks of all this though…" Harry said, while rubbing his scar.

"Harry! Is your scar hurting again?" Hermione asked.

"Well, just a little.  I had another dream.  That's why I'm awake."

"What was it about? Did it have You-Know-Who in it? What happened?" Hermione was starting to panic.

"Calm down! Voldemort was talking to Wormtail, telling him about what happened tonight."

"What was You-Know-Who talking about?"

"Hermione, say Voldemort.  Saying You-Know-Who only increases the fear we have of him." Harry said.

Hermione had always been impressed by Harry's bravery.  And now he was asking this of her?  Not going to happen, especially after the evening's events.  Harry looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Herm, you are just as brave as I am.  You have been so strong tonight after all that happened to you.  Don't let him scare you as much as you are allowing him.  I have been talking to Dumbledore, and he says the first step in defeating Voldemort is to stop saying You-Know-Who, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and all the other names we have to replace his name. "

Hermione still wasn't sure that she would be able to do this.  It was asking a lot.

"Hermione, please.  I know you can."  he said as he looked at her.  Hermione loved his eyes.  They were so vibrant and they shined with bravery.  She decided that she need to do this; for Harry, for her mother, for herself.  

"Ok.  So what did…_Voldemort_ say to Wormtail?" 

Harry smiled. "He said that Lucius failed him, and he would be punished severely.  Voldemort then brought in Draco and his mother.  Voldemort told Draco and Mrs. Malfoy that Lucius had failed him and he was going to punish them for that.  He tortured them with the Cruciatus curse, and a few others that I have never heard of.  The last thing I heard was their shrieking screams and that's when my scar woke me up."

For the first time in Hermione's life, she felt sorry for Draco.  And of course, it was his father who killed her mother, but Draco hadn't done anything and neither had his mother.  

"Harry, I actually feel sorry for Draco." Hermione said quietly.

"I know.  I do too.  It's a really strange feeling.  Feeling sorry for someone you hate."

The teakettle started to whistle and Harry turned off the heat and pour the steaming hot water into two mugs on the counter.  Hermione dropped in the teabags and they went to go sit on one of the couches in the family room.  Hermione sat down on one end of the couch and Harry took his place on the other side.  They talked for what seemed like hours.  Conversations ranging from the upcoming school year, to what they might do after Hogwarts. One of the things that Hermione loved most about her friendship with Harry was that she could talk to him about anything, and he always did the same with her. But then Harry asked Hermione a question that she had been dreading since the moment it happened.

"Hermione, why did you kiss me on the cheek when we got off the Hogwarts Express?"

_What do I say? I don't know why I kissed him!_ Her mind frantically searched for an answer. "I don't know.  I just…did." She replied. _Smooth move, Herm._ She thought sarcastically.

"Oh." Harry said, looking slightly disappointed. 

"I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable or anything…" Hermione said quietly.

"No! Not at all. I was just curious."

"Oh, ok." 

"Well, it's getting really late." Harry said, "We better try and get some sleep."

"Hopefully we can." Hermione said, wishing she could just stay downstairs with Harry for the whole night talking.

They walked upstairs silently, not wishing to wake any of the others up.  

"G'night, Harry." She whispered as she opened the door into her room.  Then Harry did something that Hermione would have never expected.  He kissed _her _on the cheek.

Hermione stood in the hallway in shock for a second or two, and then asked, "Why did you do that?"

Harry smiled, his eyes sparkling from the little nightlight in the hallway, and replied, "I don't know. I just…did."

~*~*~*~*~*~

OooOoOo!! Is something going to start with Harry and Hermione?? What will Ron think of this? And doesn't Harry still have a thing for Cho?? Hmm….I guess you will just have to wait until I post more…but you CAN review in the mean time! (pleeeeease???) merci beaucoup!


End file.
